The Bone Yard
by MihoSayuri
Summary: You know they're outside. You can hear them and you know that they can hear you, that they know what is taking place inside this room. But when she licks her lips, you could care less.


The clanking of metal as you're escorted into the large building rings in your ears as you follow the guard. He takes you outside, leading you through a small yard toward many small trailers lined up almost as far as you can see. She calls it the bone yard, something that always made you laugh. A glimmer of uneasiness washes through you because they know why you're here. What you're here to do. But when you make the steps up to one of the doors of the trailer and hear her voice talking to a guard inside the trailer, the feeling drifts away.

The guard makes his exit and looks at you. "One hour," he says, and the two guards step to each side of the door. You open it, not daring to look at her and let the guards see your reaction before you enter and close the door.

When you turn around, she has flown to your side; or more accurately, your front. You gasp, her heady scent enveloping you and her depthless eyes are black with lust.

"Fuck, what took you so long, B?" She breathes, her low, husky purr sending chills and vibrations through you as she slips her arms around your waist, pulling you close.

You're already breathing heavily, and your eyes flash from her dark, fuck-me eyes to her full, fuck-me lips and back again. You already feel the ache. "It's a long trek through that building," you answer in a voice almost matching her own. But you know nothing can compare to the brunette's sexy, lilting voice.

She pulls you flush against her and you almost groan at the heat coming from her. "Well, how 'bout we get this party started?"

Both of you crash into each others lips at the same time, your kisses hungry, feverish. She pushes you against the wall, pulling your legs up to wrap around her waist. And when she does, your heat hits the taut muscles of her stomach and you moan into her mouth.

You push her forward and she steps backward, not breaking the kiss as she sits down on the bed. You pull away and straddle her, staring into her as you grind down on her thigh. Both of you moan.

"I think clothes are a problem right now, Twinkie," she nearly growls and you moan at the sound of her voice mixed with her thigh muscles tensing below your clit.

She never once takes her eyes off of yours as she pulls your shirt off, flinging it to the ground. She growls as she takes in your braless figure and pulls you to her again, falling back onto the bed and kissing you deeply.

Your tongues fight for dominance but neither of you win; you're both just as strong as the other. You moan into her again as she moves her thigh again.

Not breaking your kiss, she flips you over so she is on top of you. She moves away from your mouth and before you can whimper in protest her lips and tongue are on your pulse point and moving down; marking you in almost a trail down your neck.

You moan once more as her mouth covers a taut, sensitive nub. She moans lightly, too, and she's biting down on it enough to hurt but not break the skin. Her smooth tongue flicks back and forth as she holds your nipple between her teeth. You're moaning over and over now, the pain an absolute pleasure to you. She moves to the other, repeats her actions on your left nipple, and then moves down your stomach.

She's kissing and licking down your abdomen and you writhe below her. Her hand moves to unbutton your jeans, but you stop her.

Sitting up, you bring your hand to the zipper of her blue jumpsuit. "Not without you being at least semi-naked, lover."

A growl escapes her again as you rake your nails down her neck and unzip the top of her jumpsuit. She kicks off her shoes quickly and takes off mine before standing, allowing you to move the navy jumper down her legs. She kicks them away and then pushes me back down on the bed, climbing over me again.

You pull off her wifebeater, and now all she's wearing is a delicious pair of boi-shorts. It's your turn to growl. You suck a nipple into your mouth and her head falls forward, gripping your hair to keep your head in place below her, and she moans. And you swear, her voice and the noises she makes could alone make you come.

But she moves back down your body, her nipple sliding away from you. Her teeth grab your jeans and her eyes are on you; the feral look of desire in them. She unbuttons them and slips her fingers underneath to grab both the jeans and your panties. She tugs them down and throws those to the side as well.

Her mouth is right above your sex, giving you flutters underneath the skin she kisses and licks. Then her mouth is on the inside of your thigh, placing a chaste, wet kiss before she simultaneously shoves her tongue into your slick folds and thrusts three fingers fully into you.

A loud cry escapes you and you buck your hips against her exploring tongue. She puts an arm over your waist to pin them down as she lasciviously sucks your clit into her mouth and fucks you, hard. You moan, whimper as you want this moment to last but you know you're too close and that you'll spill onto her fingers in the next minute. Your body writhes, your muscles contracting around her fingers, your clit twitching under your tongue, and then it happens.

"Oh, fuck! Faith!" You cry out. Moans, cries, whimpers escape you as you grind into her mouth, your orgasm long, sweet. As it dies down, you feel her fingers disappear and her tongue replacing them, lapping up your juices. You cry out again as a second orgasm hits you, her tongue thrusting into your aching, wet depth.

When you finish, she pulls away, her lustful gaze capturing you once more as you pull her hand to your mouth, sucking yourself off of her fingers.

"Fuck," she breathes.

You shove her boi-shorts down her thighs and she kicks them off the rest of the way. She moves up your body again, her left thigh draping over your right leg as she takes your other leg and wraps it around her waist, pushing her right thigh underneath it, and both of your heats slam into each other. You both moan at the touch, and you partly because of how wet she is. Then, she takes your face in her hands and kisses you as she begins a fast rhythm, your drenched sexes rubbing deliciously.

She pulls back just a bit and you shudder when you feel her hot breath on you. "God damn it, B... I'm so fucking close already," she hisses. Fuck, you can't get enough of her voice. And suddenly, you're coming again.

You're hands on her head, gripping handfuls of dark tresses as you ride out your orgasm. "Faithh..." you breathe.

And then she's over the edge, her eyes tightly closed as every quick breath comes out a whimper or moan. You don't come close to coming again but the delicious burn returns as you listen to her and watch her, her body trembling above you.

She collapses on top of you, her body tense. Her face buried into your hair, your neck. You breathe heavily with her, both of your hands roaming each others' bodies.

You pull her back and take in the sight of her; hair slightly mussed, her caramel eyes returning from the lustful black, her mouth open and breathing heavily.

I breathe close to her, "You fuck me so good, baby."

She smirks. "Well, I don't think our hour is up yet," she once again drawls in her light Boston accent and husky, lust-filled tone. Nope, you'll never get tired of it.

You spend the next however many minutes continuing, making each other come over and over again. That's the best thing about them both being Slayers; they can fuck and come until the sun comes up.

You only have a few minutes to stare into each others' eyes and caress each other before the guard's voice interrupts. "Hour's up, Lehane. Have your guest knock twice once you're ready and you are sitting back on the bed."

Closing your eyes in disappointment before you both move to get dressed. But, before you open the door, she brushes a tendril of hair behind your ear.

"I love you so fucking much, Buffy," she says; and this time, her voice is husky as always, but it drips with the emotion of the words.

You smile and brush your fingers across her lips and then caressing her cheek. "I love you, Faith." You kiss her and that kiss is completely different from the others you have shared today. Soft, slow. Sensual but sweet. You hug her as you kiss, her arms wrapping around you too.

But the moment is ruined by another interruption, this a knock on the door. "Let's go," the guard tells us.

We pull away. "Until next time, B?" She says.

You kiss her once more, but only a small kiss. "Count on it," I say, and turn toward the door.


End file.
